Secrets of the Locker Room
by eroticboi80
Summary: Kurt joins the football team at school but his main reason happens to be more than simply pleasing his father and hiding his sexuality from him. The sights he sees and experiences touch off feelings inside of Finn and Puck as well. FinnxPuckxKurt. Enjoy.


**Here's my latest **_**Glee**_** story. **

**I do not own **_**Glee**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the show on which this story is based. **

**Enjoy. **

Kurt Hummel decided to try out for the football team in order to impress his father and hide his sexuality from him and with the help of his friend Finn Hudson, the quarterback of the team, he was able to get a tryout and successfully made the team. After Kurt's first game since making the team as their kicker, the team was on an emotional high as Kurt kicked the game-winning field goal and even felt closer to his friend Finn and to an extent Puck as he had been able to hang out with them outside of the Glee Club.

Even though Kurt told Finn that he wanted to join the football team because of his father, another major reason he wanted to join the team was because of what he would get to see in the locker room and shower. After the game, Kurt got to see plenty that would provide him with at least a year's worth of material to masturbate to and could not remember the last time he had been in the same room with so many hot naked men before.

The drama student did his best to control his emotions even though it would be very difficult so as not to incur the wrath of his teammates and even the man he thought the world of which was Finn. However, as the team took their shower, Kurt could not help but stare at his friends Finn and Puck even long after the rest of the team had gone and the three of them were still in the shower as they usually liked to take long showers.

Seeing Puck and Finn's wet, naked body set off some long held feelings inside of Kurt and when the two other football players noticed Kurt staring at them, there were undiscovered feelings that were stirred up inside of Finn and Puck as they started at Kurt's slender, petite body. The two of them started to smirk as they invited Kurt to come over and suck their cocks as they were both hard as a rock. Kurt was not going to turn down an invitation such as that and went down on his knees and took both of their cocks in his mouth at the same time and pleasured them both. Finn and Puck leaned towards each other and starting kissing each other on the lips, something they never thought was possible but there they were, locking lips and enjoying each other's warm sweet saliva.

Kurt teased and manipulated his teammates' cocks with the tip of his tongue as neither of them thought it was this good with any of the girls they had been with before. Finn was afraid of ejaculating prematurely and tried to think of the mail as Kurt kept bobbing his head up and down as the hot water from the shower head continued to drench all three of them. As Kurt had both of them in his mouth, he placed his hands on both of their firm butts and thought they felt like heaven before they forced him to withdraw.

Puck could stop thinking how yummy Kurt looked as he was all soaking wet and tightly embraced him as he leaned forward forcing Kurt on his back as they were both on the floor of the showers. Puck started making out with Kurt while Finn was masturbating watching his two best friends making out. Puck began to loosen Kurt up with his fingers and the fact that he was already soaking wet made Puck's job a lot easier to slide his fingers in and out of Kurt. After Kurt was loose enough for Puck, the mohawk-headed football player took his throbbing, seven-and-a-half-inch circumcised boner and pushed himself inside of the femme teen and started thrusting in order to bring as much pleasure to Kurt.

Wanting a piece of the action, Finn laid down on the floor next to Kurt and started making out with him as Kurt had his legs wrapped around Puck's back as he kept jerking his head back and being as aggressive as he could. While Finn and Kurt made out, they started to stroke each other which was like a dream come true for Kurt as he had always fantasized about rolling in the hay with the young man he had always admired. Kurt just gazed into Finn's eyes and wished he could be with his crush forever and live happily ever after. Puck continued to thrust inside of Kurt as hard as he could which caused Kurt to yelp every time Puck was able to strike his prostate. Puck kept moaning and groaning as he kept on pounding Kurt small tight bum causing Kurt to squeal like a pig and turn Puck on at the thought of dominating Kurt.

As Finn and Kurt continued to jerk each other off, Finn loved how Kurt was just as good with his hands as he was with his tongue when it came to pleasuring him and thought he had been missing out on a lot in terms of the all the time he was not with Kurt before.

Puck felt he was about to climax and started to push harder and deeper inside of Kurt and kept groaning until he finally came inside of Kurt unleashing a flood of ecstasy that engulfed both of their bodies and panted as he struggled to catch his breath before slowly pulling out. Finn and Kurt continued to jerk each other off as Puck went down on his knees and laid beside Finn as the quarterback spread his legs open allowing his teammate to start rimming Finn's wet hole and munching on the area between his hole and balls. Puck gnawed all over that area seeing how hard he could gnaw before Finn would yelp in pain.

Kurt and Finn felt they were about to blow and as Puck continued to pleasure Finn, they both blew their loads all over each other's chest and neck. Both of them struggled to catch their breath much the same way Puck did after he ejaculated.

The three football players washed themselves off in the shower and got dressed. Kurt remarked that the season was still young and looked forward to more escapades with this two best friends.

**Hope you enjoyed that story even though it was one of my shorter ones in terms of **_**Glee**_** stories. **

**I think it was probably one of the least believable stories I've written for this show but I'll leave it to you guys to judge. **

**Reviews and feedback are much appreciated, **

**Thanks. **


End file.
